


You all are wankers

by Larrybaby



Series: 1D texting series. [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 1D texts, Liam - Freeform, Niall is single., harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, this sucks, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrybaby/pseuds/Larrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They text. Wow great summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but enjoy.

 

 

Niall:HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT

 

 **Liam:** What Niall?

 

 **Louis:** Did you get your dick caught in your jeans again? 

 

 **Harry:** HA, that's was funny.

 

 **Zayn:** I pissed myself mate. Tell me you didn't do it again.

 

 **Niall:** No you wankers...... I hate you all. 

 

 **Niall:** Now I'm not telling you guys.

 

 **Louis:** I couldn't care less.

 

 **Harry:** Louis, be nice.

 

 **Louis:** Fine. What the fuck do want Horan. It's 2 in the morning.

 

 **Liam:** Niall just please tell us so we can go to bed.

 

 **Louis:** You better tell us before you make Payno mad.

 

 **Harry:** Nialllllll just tell ussssssss

 

 **Niall:** No you all are making fun of me. It was an honest mistake. I was drunk.

 

 **Harry:** Come on. You laughed for 2 months straight after that time Liam got his dick stuck in the window.

 

 **Louis:** Oh shit. I forgot about that HAHAHAHAHAHA FUXKING IDIOT

 

 **Liam:** YOU GUYS DARED ME TO DO IT. FUCKING WANKERS.

 

 **Niall:** Now that shit was comedy gold. HAHAHAHAH

 

 **Liam:** Next time I'll listen to Zayn when he says skin sticks to cold metal.

 

 **Louis:** Where did Zayn go?

 

 **Zayn:** I'm right here. I just hate you all.

 

 **Harry:** That's not very nice.

 

 **Zayn:** Well, it's true. Now if you all would kindly shut the fuck up.

 

 **Liam:**  go back to sleep baby.

 

 **Louis:** Ew Ziam is real?

 

 **Niall:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 

 **Harry:** Niall, we all knew. Pretty obvious.

 

 **Liam:** Whatever, I'm going to bed.

 

 **Zayn:** Same

 

 **Louis:** Same :-)

 

 **Harry:** Sameeeeeee :)))

 

 **Niall:** BUT WAIT

 

 **Niall:** I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL YOU

 

 **Niall:** I'll tell ya anyways. I bought a turtle (:

 

 **Niall:** Reply guys :(

 

 **Niall:** You all are wankers

 

 **Niall:** but I love you guys.


	2. I hate you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this sucks ,but whatever.

**Harry:** Hey guys guess what happened today?!

 

 **Zayn:** What happened?

 

 **Harry:** Guesssssssssssssssss come on please

 

 **Niall:** You aren't mad at me anymore for buying the turtle?!?

 

 **Liam:** He is always going to be mad at you because of that Horan.

 

 **Niall:** He'll come around one day Payno you just wait and see.

 

 **Louis:** The day will never come Niall.

 

 **Harry:** Louis and Liam are right.

 

 **Niall:** But guys pleasssssseeeee ill never ask for anything again.

 

 **Louis:** That's what you said about the skiing trip Niall.

 

 **Zayn:** And the ski incident caused you to have a broken leg.

 

 **Liam:** Niall you are not keeping turtle,

 

 **Harry:** Okay moving on to what I was gonna say......

 

 **Louis:** Oh yeah, what were you gonna say baby?

 

 **Niall:** I hate you all.

 

 **Liam:** What is it Harry?

 

 **Harry:** I got a fish! ;P

 

 **Louis:** YAY!

 

 **Liam:** Awesome!

 

 **Zayn:** Sickkkkkkk

 

 **Niall:** Why does Harry get a fish and I can't have a turtle?

 

 **Liam:** Because remember when we let you have a fish and you tied it to the kite, then took it took the park to see if it could fly?

 

 **Niall:** That was one time!

 

 **Zayn:** Remember what happened to your hamster?

 

 **Niall:** I don't want to talk about it you dickweed.

 

 **Liam:** Be nice.

 

 **Louis:** Wait what happened to the hamster?

 

 **Niall:** You'll never know Tommo.

 

 **Louis:** Come on please???

 **Louis:** Niall?

 

 **Louis:** Guys????

 

 **Louis:** I hate you all.

 

 **Louis:** Except Harry.

 

 **Harry:** Thanks love you.

 

 **Louis:** Love you too.

 

 


End file.
